


The One With the First Date

by mikkimouse



Series: Once In A Blue Moon Prompt Fills [10]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, First Date, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 18:38:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9838358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikkimouse/pseuds/mikkimouse
Summary: For this prompt: "Erica/Boyd first date. :D"





	

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to Tumblr [here.](https://mad-madam-m.tumblr.com/post/125624330615/ericaboyd-first-date-d)

The kitchen counters are covered with baking paraphernalia: bowls and mixers and cupcake tins, flour and sugar and butter, lemons and frozen blueberries. There are matching blue aprons hanging over a chair.  


Erica is _delighted_.  


She spins around to Boyd. “We’re baking for our first date?”

Boyd shuffles his feet and rubs the back of his neck. “Well, you said you didn’t want to do anything like dinner and a movie. And I promised Derek [lemon poppy seed cupcakes](http://www.adventures-in-cooking.com/2012/04/lemon-poppy-seed-cupcakes-with-lemon.html) for his birthday, so I just thought…this would be fun.” He ducks his head. “We don’t have to if–”  


Erica’s so thrilled she can’t stand it. She bounces onto her tiptoes and gives Boyd a kiss on his beautiful cheek. “This is _perfect_.” She scampers over to the kitchen table and pulls one of the aprons. “I love baking, but I don’t ever get the chance to do it.”  


Boyd’s lips pull into a smile that makes Erica’s knees weak. “Yeah?”  


“Oh yeah!” She finishes tying the apron behind her. “Now, chef, where do you want me?” She winks. “Dry ingredients or _wet_?”  


Boyd chuckles. “That’s not nearly as good of an innuendo as you want it to be.”  


“Well, I’ll just have to try _harder_ next time, won’t I?”  



End file.
